Gaze Watcher
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: Beautiful and deadly. A new villain is unleashed, pulling males into her gaze. Of course, nothing completely goes right. Ace is unaffected, so Gaze will do whatever she has to to get him, but she'll have to get through Lexi first. LexiAce
1. Cell Phone Number

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loonatics Unleashed, nor do I own the song "Come To Me" by P. Diddy.

* * *

**

"Come To Me" by P. Diddy started to play, alerting Lexi that her phone was ringing.

_**I'm here when will you make your move?  
I see you, I am me, I want cha, why don't cha  
Come to me, I can be, what you need, uh baby  
I'm standin, been waitin, I'm yearnin, I'm burnin  
Come to know me, come and get to know me  
Come to show me, that you wanna know me**_

"Where did my phone go?" Lexi said, searching frantically for her phone, while using her powers to locate the area the sound was resonating froms.

"Oh, so that's **your **phone? And you say _my_ phone is annoying!" Duck shouted over the phone, but it went unheard by Lexi (the truth was that she just ignored him, and that cry of pain that was the effect of her brain blast hitting Duck's behind.)

"Oh, quit being such a loser!" Lexi shouted back, not in any mood to start fighting with Duck (God only knew they could go on for hours until Lexi won), and cried out in relief when she found her percious silver Sidekick hiding inside her purse in her room. She frowned as she viewed an unknown number, and started walking back to the living room where Duck, unfortunately for her, was residing

"Hello?"

"Yea, hi. Is this Lexi?

"I'm sorry, who is this speaking?"

"Nice to finally meet you! I'm Jake Ross, and I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me." Lexi's eyebrow rose, in confusion as to how this guy got her number in the first place. But before se could question him, a beep was heard, and she told him to hold, and pressed a button to recieve another call.

"Hello?"

"Yea hi. Is this Lexi speaking?"

Talk about deja vú. _Beep_.

"Hold on, I have another line." She pressed a button (again) and then said, "Hello?"

"Hi? Lexi?" _Beep. _

"Screw this!" Lexi shouted to no one.

Duck was listening in silent giggles from behind her, unaware of the slightly amused and jealous rabbit standing behind him.

Lexi shut the phone, threw it somewhere (only to pick it up and whisper an apology to the inanimate object), and folded her arms, her anger reaching boiling point.

Unable to hold in his laughter, Duck shouted out, "Ha ha! Couldn't take the fame, could you?"

A scowl was formed on Lexi's face, marring her features. "Oh go have your non-existing fanclub go cheer you somewhere else!"

"Fine! I will." Duck walked the other way, only realizing it was an insult until _after_ he left the room and was dragged away by Rev.

"What's up Lexi?" asked Ace, trying to sound casual. (And not like he was jealous)

"Nothing, I really wanna know how all these guys get my number! It's so annoying!"

"Eh, that's what you get for being pretty…" Ace mumbled, in a VERY low voice. He thought that since Lexi's mind was elsewhere, he would get away with saying that.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Nothin', is there anything to do?"

"Not that I can think o-." Lexi got cut off as Zadovia came online to report a crime.

"Loonatics, there is a female villain who is hypnotizing the males of Acmetropolis. You must stop her immediately, but be careful. Do not get caught in her stare. This goes for the whole team, although Lexi is an exception. Zadovia out."

"Here guys. You're just in luck! I made these goggles, which prevent us from seeing other people's eyes. But the problem is that it won't work on Ace because he needs his laser vision. So Ace, you have to make sure you don't look into the villain's eyes. Got it?" Tech explained.

"Yea, yea, I got it. Loona-" Ace said but was cut off.

"HOLD IT!"

Everyone's eyes were on Duck's.

"Why do _we_, as in the boys, have to wear these sort of ugly goggles, sorry Tech, when Lexi doesn't?"

"Because Duck, I'm a girl."

"Oh, so since you're a girl, you get special treatment?"

"No, but the villain is female, and is hypnotizing the _males_ of Acmetropolis. Unless you have problems differing genders, I suggest you stay quiet."

Needless to say, that shut him up.

"As I was saying, Loonatics, let's move!" Ace said.

* * *

**This was basically a prologue. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Loonatics Unleashed. **

**Sorry it took so long. Could not get inspiration to type this.**

**------------------------**

The Loonatics made it downtown, and were currently fighting the female villain. The villain was wearing a white and blue jumpsuit, her eyes were white, and her shoulder length hair was cerulean. **(Type of blue)**

"Oh! This should be fun! Five infuriating Loonatics are boys. Makes my job easier." She spoke with a Transylvanian accent.

"Yea, well you forgot about me." The female villain turned around to see Lexi aiming a kick at her, and unfortunately for the villain, it reached her and kicked her in the gut. The villain went flying backwards, crashing into a wall. She got up quickly to see Rev running in a circle around her, but she couldn't meet his eyes, so she said, "Oh…poor me…I'm so…tired." She faked a cough, and Rev stopped running. "Is-she-down?" He slumped over, then the villain picked him up by his chin, took his goggles off, and her eyes flashed a whitish **(Yes, that's a word; Synonym for pale) **blue. Rev was rendered unconscious. Then he got up. His eyes were light blue. The villain shouted "Rev, attack!" Rev obeyed. He ran around the other boys, but Lexi disappeared.

"Oh Lexi… where are you?" The villain said.

"Right here." Lexi said, shooting a blast at her, but the villain flipped backwards, dodging the attack.

"Who are you by the way?" Lexi asked.

"My name's Gaze. But you don't really need to know my name."

"Oh, why not? And please don't say that you're going to destroy me right now. That line is so out of date."

"Well than, let's just start fighting shall we?" She said, and then ran towards Slam. She kicked him from behind, and then crouched down and took off his goggles. Her eyes flashed a whitish blue again, and Slam rendered unconscious. Then he got up, and Gaze said, "Attack Lexi!" Slam turned himself into a tornado, and hit Lexi before she could escape. She hit the ground, and lost conscience.

Meanwhile, Gaze ran towards Duck, who was trying to beat Rev. She twirled him around, took off his goggles, and hypnotized him as well. Duck was just a walking zombie at this point. "Attack Tech." She ordered, and then went towards Ace. She twirled him around, but Ace was expecting this, so his immediately shot his laser vision at her, and she fell to the ground.

"Lexi, are you okay?" Ace immediately asked. He looked over to her, and saw that she was regaining consciousness. He ran over to her, and helped her up. Lexi rubbed her head.

"Damn, what happened?"

"Well let's see-" But Ace got cut off as Rev hit him from behind. As soon as Ace hit the ground, Lexi hit Rev with a brain blast. She looked around, and saw that an un-hypnotized Tech was the only one standing. 'Thank heavens.' Lexi thought. She looked for Ace, but he was gone. Then she got punched from behind, hit the ground and groaned, seeing that Gaze was the one who attacked her.

"Well Lexi, it's been nice meeting you, but I have places to go, things to steal, and a rabbit to hypnotize."

"What?" Lexi asked.

"Oh, right. You see Ace is the only one I can't hypnotize, because of his laser vision, so I am going to find a way to do take away his laser vision, and then I'll hypnotize him. But in order to do that, I'll have to take him away." Right then, Lexi noticed that Ace was in her arms. A small hint of jealousy rose in her, but she ignored it, and did her best to get up. 'Where's Tech?' Suddenly, Tech's body was thrown next to hers. Then Gaze teleported away, as Lexi faded into unconsciousness.

**------------------------**

**Sorry it's short, and sorry that it took me 3 months to update… just couldn't type this chapter. **

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. **

**Wow! This update is faster than the last one, which was three months. **

"Well Lexi, I can find a way to reverse the Gaze's hypnosis attack, but it might take a while. Until then, Duck, Rev and Slam are out of commission." Tech explained to Lexi, as she paced around.

"That may be, but right now, we're basically defenseless! Without Ace to lead us, and without Duck, Rev, and Slam to back me up while you're here making sure that they don't get attacked, I'm the only one who can leave if there's a mission! And Ace is gone remember? And what if there is an attack where more than one villain is attacking at the same time, and I'm the only one there, well…" Lexi said, ranting, her voice calming down in every sentence.

"Lexi calm down, will you? I'll find a cure as soon as possible; don't worry. Right now, get some rest. You've been through a lot, and if we _do_ have an attack, you should be ready." Tech reasoned. Lexi sighed and gave up, seeing that Tech was right.

"Yea, you're right. I'm just so mad." She mumbled.

"Get some rest Lexi. You need it."

Lexi left the medical lab, and headed for her room, only to have guilt rush through her mind and body there as well.

'Uh. It's my entire fault. Ace wouldn't be in the criminal's hands if it weren't for me.' Lexi thought.

'What do I do?' She thought, as she fell into a quick sleep.

Lexi woke up only to hear Tech calling her.

"Lexi, wake up will you? Gosh, with super hearing, I thought you could hear me by now."

Lexi opened her door, and saw Tech standing there. "Yea?"

"Zodavia. She's calling."

"Let's go." Lexi said, as she rushed to the main room.

"Lexi, Tech, seeing as though you are the only two here, you must manage. There's been a break-in in the Acmetropolis Prison. Apparently, someone wants Sypher."

"That guy who stole our powers?" Lexi asked.

"Yes. Lexi, I want you to find out who broke in, and capture them. Tech, stay here and help the others."

"Right."

Lexi gave him a look that said, "I told you so." Then she activated her jet pack and left for the Acmetropolis Prison.

**Acmetropolis Prison:**

Lexi appeared to find the place a mess. Police were everywhere on the grounds. She hurried into Sypher's cell, only to meet Gaze.

"Lexi! How… I won't lie. It's not nice to see you here." Gaze said smirking.

"Oh, I feel so offended." Lexi said sarcastically, rolling her eyes at the same time.

"Did you meet my new found friend Sypher?" Sypher came out with light blue eyes.

"What do you-" Then it hit Lexi. In order to hypnotize Ace, Gaze had to take away his power. In order to do that, Sypher was needed. Which would have been easy either way, since Sypher's a boy _and_ a villain.

"I have one question Gaze."

"Make it quick. I have to go." She proved this taking out a small ball, which looked like a transporter device.

"Why do you want to hypnotize Ace so much?" Lexi asked, at the same time, thinking, 'Why would she go through all this trouble?'

"If the male Loonatics are gone, including Ace, I can break you." she said, and then teleported herself and Sypher.

'In order to break me?' Lexi asked herself.

**Please review. Ask any questions.**


	4. Psychopath

**Disclaimer: Why would I have a disclaimer if I owned Loonatics Unleashed?**

As Lexi flew back to headquarters, her mind was racing with thoughts.

'What the hell did she mean, "in order to break me"? That doesn't make any sense!' she thought.

She went up to meet Tech, and found him tending the others.

"How're they doing?" she asked in a soft voice. Her eyes were filled with sorrow, her mouth in a small frown, her cheeks were down, and all happiness was lost from her face.

"Didn't go well, did it?" Tech asked her, assuming from the look on the pink bunny's face.

She nodded a "no". Tech felt pathos for the girl. She had so much on her mind, and now…

"Our new friend, Gaze, broke out Sypher for her own greedy, sadistic needs. She needed him to take away Ace's powers, and that way, she can hypnotize him as well."

"I don't understand. Why is she doing this?"

"… Tech? What does it mean… to break someone?" Lexi asked uncertainly.

"Like, by the mind?" Tech asked. Lexi just shrugged.

"Well, it might mean to take away something a person holds dear… and use it to corrupt their mind. Does that make any sense?"

Lexi didn't answer him. She just nodded.

As she walked out the door, questions and answers plagued her mind.

'So… Gaze wants to use my… family, I suppose, in order to make me go crazy?' she thought.

She stood in front of her door.

"That woman _is_ a psychopath."

**Please review. **

**This chapter is extremely short, but I couldn't think of anything to write. I'll try and update faster. **


	5. Dream Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own Loonatics Unleashed.

* * *

**

Ace opened his drowsy eyes once more to find himself in complete darkness.

'_Ok… why can't I see anything?'_ he thought.

"Guards! Wake him up!" Although the voice was far from Ace's position, an echo could be heard.

Not even a minute later, he found himself being unlocked from the chains that secured him to the wall. He felt himself moving, not his legs though; he proceeded to continue thinking where in the world he was heading off.

After a minute, he felt himself stop, and Ace moved his head up in an upward manner, even though he couldn't see.

"Ah ha, ha, ha!" it was a woman's laugh, an evil one of course, and even without Lexi's sonic hearing, he could tell she was in front of him. Dang, this is what it's like to be blind…

'_Finally!' _he thought as he felt his eye mask being torn from his face. His first sight was the woman who did this to him.

Gaze… 

"Hm… seems to me you know who I am. Good for you!" she smirked in triumph. "Now… do me a favor, would you?" Ace looked at her in bewilderment.

That's when she hypnotized him.

ENTER SPACE HERE 

Lexi paced around her room. Something was wrong… she knew it.

She walked over to the infirmary where Duck, Rev and Slam all laid on the hospital beds. Lexi closed her eyes and sighed. What was she to do?

She looked around the room, only to find the stare of Rev looking at her.

"Ah!" she jumped back, obviously shocked my seeing Rev.

"Rev!" Lexi went to hug him, only to find herself pushed back onto the wall. She groaned and held her head with a hand, struggling to look up to just find what was wrong. All three of them, meaning Rev, Slam, and Duck's eyes were whitish blue once again. _'Oh no.'_ Lexi thought, trying her best to stand, only to be pushed down to the ground by Duck.

Lexi tried to call Tech, but her voice was gone. She pushed a button on her communicator, but once she did, she found the communicator smashed to pieces.

Lexi didn't want to, but she had to attack. Defense was, by no means, going to work.

But her brain blast was working.

In fact, nothing was working. Her powers, her voice, and she knew Rev was saying something…

But she couldn't hear it.

Tech ran into the room. _'About time'_ thought the female. But his eyes were whitish blue too.

* * *

Lexi shot up from her bed, her breath haggard and a tear falling from her eye. She looked around her; it was still her room. Her music posters, iPod, and dresser were still there.

'_It was only a dream'_ was the only thing she could think of.

Was it?

* * *

**Please review.**


	6. A Girl’s Gotta Do What A Girl’s Gotta Do

**Disclaimer: I don't own Loonatics Unleashed.**

_**xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx**_

What do you do when you've lost all hope?

That was the question that was burdening me for the past few days. It's true; I've given up all hope.

It all started when Zodavia **(1)** called us, I mean me, for a new assignment. Someone was breaking into the Acmetropolis Jewelry Stores all over Acmetropolis, most of them occurring twice at the same time. I knew right then, that it was Gaze's work.

So I left, leaving Tech to take care of my three unconscious teammates who were still resting in the hospital wing of the Tower. I knew they couldn't be left alone, but I couldn't leave my teammates unguarded! Tech told me that he was building a robot, which would guard the three with all its might.

I didn't know how wrong I was to just leave him there. Not saying I didn't have faith in my green teammate; I was just afraid that if Gaze got to him to, I would be all alone.

So I left, but not without my conscience bugging me halfway to the crime scenes.

_**xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx**_

What happens when you find the guy you like, more than a friend, breaking and entering into a jewelry store to help with a jewelry heist?

Once you know the answer, you'll know how I feel.

It's such a heartbreaking moment, to find the person you adore at times for his heroic personality, **_robbing_** a place.

It's tragic.

It wasn't long before shards of glass that ripped their way through my flesh, leaving bloody scars, to reach their destination: the ground.

It hurt like Hell, but at least my mind wasn't wandering in another place.

It's time to stop him; to stop **_Ace_**, my friend, teammate, and… crush, before he performs something so devious, not even I will be able to stop him from going to jail, even if he was under mind control, no one will believe him.

With my jetpack, I flew towards him, grabbed his arm from behind before he could even sense I was there, and tried flipping him from behind, before my ears picked up something else.

A car?

Turning around, I saw Sypher _picking up_ a car, and aiming it to hurl at me.

Aw shit.

"I don't want to do this… but –" Holding Ace's arm tightly, I flipped him and threw him over to Sypher, who in turn dropped the car when he felt the force of Ace's body thrown against his chest.

"Sorry Ace." I whispered, and brain-blasted them, unfortunately, only catching Sypher, who didn't have Ace's moves, reflexes, or brains.

He was the one who sparred with me all the time; he knew my moves.

Wonderful.

Thankfully, Sypher was out of commission, his body slumped against a worn out building, underneath a streetlight. Ace was running towards another building, one that was facing him, and I knew what he was trying to do.

Signaling the cops to take away the unconscious villain, I ran towards Ace, hoping I could reach him before he reached the wall.

Luck really wasn't on my side today.

Ace ran up the wall, flipped over and crashed into me, purposely, and soon I found him saddling my waist, his laser beam ready to burn through my flesh through my head which was resting on the hard, concrete ground. To top it all off, the arm was still bleeding profoundly.

One word: **Shit**.

Lady Luck didn't like me at all.

Neither did God.

With his laser beam on the ground next to me, slowly coming towards my head, and his arm crushing my ears, it hurt like crap. I could not use my brain blasts, so I had to think quickly. Using my legs, I kicked Ace in the back, causing him to let go of my ears, and brain-blasted him all the way across town.

Ok, exaggerating. Just across the street. It was still Ace, and I didn't want to hurt him.

I rose, and saw him doing the same, panting a bit, so was I, and he was ready to attack me, I could have sworn if he wasn't a male and maybe looked like me, I would have been looking at a mirror, for I was ready to attack as well.

Well, we were **_about_** to blast each other's brains out (no pun intended), until He reached to his ear and was nodding, probably talking to that witch, Gaze. It looked as if he was ready to leave.

Not if I had anything to say about it.

Running towards him, I grabbed his ear, trying to prevent him from leaving, but he blasted me and disappeared.

Just like that.

I looked into my hand, seeing that darn communicator. Oh well. At least I could try to track them.

The trip home didn't end so well: I kept trying to crush the blasted piece of technology thanks to my anger, but I knew better than that. I could have a lead on Gaze's whereabouts, and a chance to save the others.

_**xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx**_

After my experience, I learned one thing.

I hate Gaze with such a passion. I'm going to cut off her legs with a saw, slowly and painfully, and moved onto her arms, equally painful, and then pour lots and lots of alcohol so she can suffer the pain of healing. Then I'm going to plunge a knife through her stomach, quickly, and come back into her stomach to play around in there. Then I'll cut off one of her lungs, show it to her, and if she's still alive, **_feed_** it to her, and watch it all. Soon, I'll cut off her heart, chop it into pieces, and leave her there to rot and have bugs eat her repugnant skin.

Yea, I'm that irritated at her and her twisted sick mind.

I came back to the Tower, only to find Tech and the others missing, and a **_lovely_** note from Gaze herself (isn't she sweet? – sarcasm)

It stated:

_**Dear Lexi:**_

_**What a shocking surprise! I've won this round too, and I have all your teammates cheering for me, for I am the winner. **_

_**What ever shall you do now? **_

_**But really, I feel bad for not giving you a fair chance, so, come the mountains south of Acmetropolis, to find your destiny of losing to me in a fight off. **_

_**Toodles. **_

_**The winner: Gaze**_

I was about to rip the paper, but calmed myself.

I wouldn't go to the mountains just yet. Let's see if it's a trap, because, I have a little cheat code. I smirked; I couldn't help it.

I had the communication device, and even without Tech, I'm pretty sure I could find the place.

After all, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do.

_**xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx**_

**If you couldn't tell (I feel sorry for you, kidding) that was Lexi's POV. **

**(1) Am I spelling her name right?**

**For those of you who like Naruto, I just posted a new contest on the forum's section. A threat contest, whoever writes the best threat in two weeks gets a story dedicated to them (I have too many stories, so I'm not planning to write more until I finish half of the ones posted already. **

**Please review, or I won't update. **


	7. Drowned

**Disclaimers suck. Thank you and have a nice day.**

_**---**_

The Trinir Mountains, the mountains just south of Acmetropolis, was once the fighting grounds for the ancient people of Tryla. Tryla was the goddess of this small village, and Trinir, being the fighting machine he was, was the God. The loyal and devoting people of Tryla proved themselves to their God and Goddess by naming their most famous areas after them. The whole island, all south of Acmetropolis, was surrounded by pure water; all pollution from other cities could not reach them because of the wall that blocked it.

On top of the Trinir Mountains stood a battle ground, one hundred by one hundred feet, in all its glory There, battles so famous, battles so dangerous, battles incredibly _fatal_, took place.

And there stood Gaze; a smirk adorning her face. She let her eyes scan the large area, filled with males of ages seven to thirty.

Yes, seven. No goodie-two-shoe would have the _heart_ to hurt a **child.**

Gaze's smirk only grew bigger. Five _former_ members of the Loonatics team surrounded her, protected her, **_worshipped_** her, and she enjoyed it.

Because, the truth of the matter was that, she couldn't protect herself. If she had ever come in contact with a superhero, she wouldn't be able to defend herself. Which was why she had men surrounding her, to do the job she herself could not do.

Gaze's smirk turned into a slight frown.

If Lexi ever figured out how to _break_ her mind control over all the males, she was in for it.

Well now, she couldn't let _that_ happen, could she?

"Men!" she said aloud, her voice perfect in every way. "Ready yourselves!" she stated, her smirk coming back on once she saw the pink bunny flying towards the mountain.

'_Perfect.'_

_**---**_

'_Stupid Gaze, stupid communicator, stupid everything!'_

The communicator, the **blasted** communicator, only led her back to what she already knew.

Her teammates were awaiting her on top of Trinir Mountain.

But, thankfully for herself, she found out that the communicator had to have a sample of the user's DNA to work. She was positive that Gaze wanted complete control over her "minions" and simply did that to make sure no one tampered with the equipment.

'Well ha, ha to you Gaze. Now you can take the information and shove it up your-' 

"Ow!" Lexi rubbed her head where she felt something hit her. Bring her hand back, her viewed upon the blood that was dripping from her forehead wound and looked in front of her.

The first thing she saw: males.

Lots and lots of guys.

'_Dammit.'_

Knowing she would never get to Gaze unless she plowed through the crowd, she dived in headfirst into the strong and stable group of males, only to fall back, her attempts useless.

She dived again.

At this point, Lexi closed her eyes in defeat, knowing that diving headfirst was completely and utterly useless.

While her eyes were closed, Gaze smirked, knowing fully well that her plan was working. All she had to do was let Lexi turned unconscious and fall deep into the ocean, drowning herself.

"What are you waiting for fools?" She asked in a lethal tone, directing her questions to the males in the front. "Continue with the plan!"

Lexi opened her eyes, revealing a bright pink glow, and shot her brain blast at the males, knowing it was for their own good.

At least, that's what she told herself.

She raced through the crowd of males, cursing herself as she felt the warm blood from her own body fall out as blades met her furry skin.

She pretended not to notice Gaze's smirking face.

Gaze, on the other hand, rolled her eyes in distaste, and shooed away some more men, hoping it would be the cause of Lexi's defeat.

"Don't worry guys!" Lexi said through strained teeth as she struggled to get through. "I'll get you out of here…"

Slowly, her consciousness was fading, and her mind was swirling.

"No…" she whispered to herself, "it can't end this way…"

"But of course it can Lexi." Gaze said, in a fake sympathetic tone. "The good side always wins… doesn't apply _here_." Her eyes flashed with joy as she realized that she defeated the Loonatics.

Well, Loonatic.

But Lexi, the strong, determined Lexi, refused to give up so easily. She started giggling. Soon, the giggling turned into laughter as she realized the truth. "See Gaze…" Lexi started, unable to keep a smile of her bloody lips, "you're powerless without all these men…"

Gaze stared at Lexi's smiling face in fury… how dare this wretch figure out her weakness!

No! She would not be defeated so easily, by a mere weakling!

"What are you getting at?" she hissed out, her mind swirling in anger.

Lexi stood up shakily and ran towards Gaze, her mind in an even better mood as Duck and Ace came in front of her to protect Gaze.

"At least this men will _listen_ to me, whereas your lover refuses to even look at you!" Gaze said, smirking. Lexi frowned a little, knowing that hit home, but she did not let it affect her.

Instead she pushed herself, Duck and Ace, into the pure water below.

_**---**_

_**End chapter. **_

_**I have updated Stupid Boys, please review it as well as this.**_


	8. Eventually

**Shit I haven't updated in TWO years I'm so ASHAMED of myself. To be honest, I didn't know where to go with the next chapter of this... But I'm not going to give excuses. **

**Um. You can all torture me brutally because of my lack of updates. If that doesn't make you feel better, I'll just try and end this now just so you all don't have to suffer waiting for me to update. **

* * *

She had learned before that her powers changed when she came in contact water. **(1) **Instead of her normal brainblasts, she fired telepathic shockwaves, which, since it worked before and should definitely work again, would break the mind control.

Concentrating on the blast, she steadied her two friends as much as she could under water, and blasted them, hoping it would work.

Seconds later Duck and Ace were blinking their eyes while Lexi grabbed their hands and dragged them up to the surface of the water, allowing them (or Ace) to breathe. She dragged the two, trying to get them to some form of land before the freezing waters caused them to gain hypothermia, and grunted while doing so.

"C-C'mon guys, I-I can't do this alone."

The two, finally coming to their senses, began swimming to land, trying to regain their breath while doing so.

"G-guys, you okay?" She asked her two friends. Ace nodded, giving her a small smile which Lexi returned.

"I-I'm f-f-freezing!"

"Aren't you supposed to be used to the water?"

"Not something t-t-this unexpecting!"

She ignored him, hugging both of them (but mostly Ace, something that Duck should never know), and staring them in the eyes.

"Do you guys remember anything that happened?"

The two shook their heads, saying that the only thing they remembered was fighting some "chick in blue", and nothing else.

_Well... this makes it easier for me, doesn't it? _She thought sarcastically, explaining the situation to them, from the time they were hypnotized to the time she had figured out Gaze's weakness.

Lexi didn't notice the men jumping down from the cliff.

"So she needs all these guys to protect her, right? Well, if we get rid of the guys, we can get her. All you two have to do," She said, pointing towards Ace and Duck, "is get them all down into the ocean so I can short-circuit her mind control. Got it?"

Duck blinked.

"Let me get this straight. You want us to... push every one down even if they have a chance of drowning?"

Silence ensued, leaving Ace to break it. "... I say we get Rev down here first."

"Yea, good idea."

* * *

_Finally... everything is back to normal, or it's going to be. I need to stop her before she does it again, before she takes my friends away from me... _

_Before she takes Ace away from me again. _

She was constantly breaking Gaze's mind control, leaving Ace to try and fight her since Ace originally wasn't able to be hypnotized.

_I need to get up there. _

They had woken Rev up from her hypnosis, allowing him to gather all the people who fell under the water to go back onto land.

_I need to finish this quickly. _

Her brainblast, now being scattered brainwaves, was a cure for the hynosis that Gaze had put upon the hundreds of men in the city.

_Am I done yet? _

She knew her impatience was only a cover for what she was really feeling.

_I don't want Ace to be hypnotized again. _

Tech gave her the signal that she was almost done, but that didn't calm her nerves.

_I don't want to lose him again. _

_I don't think I could live with myself if I did. _

* * *

Kick, punch, dodge, insult, kick.

It was a routine in his head, something that wasn't common with him. He had been like this ever since Gaze had taunted him with the thought of Lexi, how she had been lonely, how depressed she had felt when she realized that she was all alone, and how Gaze was responsible for it.

"All because of me! Do you hear me rabbit?" She said, smirking as she did so. "I was the one who caused her misery! And no one else!"

_Bad thing to say Gaze. _

Anger filled his senses as he broke from his routine. He knew it was bad to fight blindly, but he did so anyway, feeling a sense of relievement every time he heard Gaze cry out in pain.

_How dare you? _

She had taunted him and nothing happened, he played it off easily. He was always able to, so why should this time be different?

But when he had taunted Lexi...

_**"I was the one who caused her to get hurt, but in reality, it was all YOUR fault! She loved you and you were NEVER there for her!" **_

Something broke inside him.

She loved him, she loved him?! He was happy when he heard it until she continued her sentence...

_**"And you were NEVER there for her!" **_

He wasn't...

He was going to fix his mistakes. He would never leave her alone again. Never would he leave her depressed.

_And if beating Gaze and getting revenge for you is what'll make you happy Lex... _

He punched her again. "This is for Lexi!" He whispered.

_Then I'll gladly be the one to do it. _

* * *

She flew up there using Tech's jetpack that he had invented for them. To be honest, she was worried for Ace.

She shouldn't have been, she knew. Ace could take care of himself perfectly well, and here she was worrying for him like she was his mother.

_But I'm not his mother. I just want to be something else... _

_No. Not now. _

Now, she had a battle to fight. Now, she was going to get revenge for everything Gaze did.

"This is for Lexi!"

She made it up there in time to hear Ace whisper those words.

"Ace!"

Ace resumed from his fighting to look at Lexi, who was moving to stand next to him.

"Would you like a punch?" He asked nicely, not telling her that he already knew she loved him.

_She'll tell me on her own time. _

Lexi smirked. He knew exactly how to make her feel better.

She loved that about him...

"Of course."

Gaze hadn't stood a chance against Ace when he was angry, so there wasn't much for Lexi to do but it made her feel better anyway.

_**"I was the one who caused her to get hurt, but in reality, it was all YOUR fault! She loved you and you were NEVER there for her!" **_

She had heard Gaze spill out the secret, but she wasn't about to tell Ace that anytime soon.

_I could though. _

After all this time, after all they've been through, didn't he deserve to hear it?

_But what if he doesn't feel the same way? _

The fear of him refusing was what stopped her every time. She was afraid to know his reaction.

"Hey! You could have saved some action for us!" Lexi ignored Duck's complaints and moved to cuff Gaze, while Tech brought up some inpenatrable goggles that were so dark, no one would be able to see them. Lexi had the pleasure of putting them over the struggling Gaze, trying to ignore Ace as well.

_He already knows. How embarrassing. _

All of them moved to go down the cliff, Gaze in tow, when Ace grabbed her arm and kept her there.

"... Listen." He said when he knew most of them were halfway down the cliff. "You okay?" She kept her head bowed, not ready to look him in the eye. She sighed, looking him in the eye and nodded.

She might not have been able to tell Ace now, but she would eventually, right? And it was the truth, she did feel _much _better than she was before.

"Yea."

He smiled, making her feel warm inside yet she tried to ignore the feeling.

"Good."

In a matter of seconds he had managed to gently kiss her on the lips, and a second later he was walking away, ready to fly down. She stood still, not believing what just happened.

He turned around, smirking. "You coming?"

Lexi's face broke out into a grin and she ran towards him.

_I guess eventually was now. _

* * *

**(1) - This was from the episode "A Creep in the Deep"**

**Yea... REALLY late update. Um, I allow all of you to hurt me in whatever way possible. I really deserve it. **

**Yes I ended it. And it made it longer just cuz if I ended it with nothing I would hate myself. I ended it simply because I really hated making everyone wait, and if I dragged this out into another chapter, I'll gladly go torture myself before all of you do. **

**SORRY for the wait. I won't burp out excuses, but life has been rougher than ever (both family and school life) but that's not important now. **

**I'll get to "Stupid Boys" soon (I hope). It's not that I was lazy, its just that I didn't know what to do next. (This has taught me a valuable lesson. PLANNING is GOOD for the SOUL) **

**Love,**

**Ivy**


End file.
